The invention relates to an electric switch, and more particularly to a switch which includes an operating element for actuating the switch, a switch housing for receiving at least two plug terminals led from the housing interior to the outside, the switch housing being of liquid-tight or liquid-protected design in its upper region, a contact bridge arranged in the housing interior, and possibly a means of illumination.
Electric switches, for example for the operation of coffee makers, are to be liquid-tight or substantially liquid-protected and able to be illuminated. In order that liquid cannot readily penetrate into the switch, known switches are, if appropriate, produced with a tight housing or with an additional rubber seal on the operator. Such known switches are, however, of a complicated design and are not suitable in particular for automatic assembly.